aliens vs predator REBIRTH
by DemonGrante
Summary: four hundred years before the first recorded encounter with them there was the emigre hive...


Vs   
REBIRTH  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the alien or predator series (only if  
though...)  
  
Here's some definitions for every one that needs them  
  
Definitions  
  
Awu'asa - full body ensemble  
  
Bakuub - "Straight Spear"  
  
Ch'hkt-a - hyper active  
  
C'jit! - "Damn!"  
  
C'ntlip - type of drink  
  
Dachande - "Different Knife"  
  
Dahdtoudi - "Little Knife"  
  
Dhi'ki-de - final rest  
  
Hiju - fighting position  
  
Hulij-Bpe - crazy  
  
Hult'ah - rear guard or look out  
  
Hunter- predator  
  
Jehdin/Jehdin - hand-to-hand combat  
  
Kainde amedha - Hard Meat (Aliens)  
  
Kainde amedha chiva - the Hard Meat Trial  
  
Ki'cte! - "Enough!"  
  
Ki'cti-pa - double-bladed wrist knife  
  
Kv'var - exercises  
  
Lou-dte Kalei - "Child Maker"  
  
M-di H'chak/M-di H'dlak - "No mercy/No Fear"  
  
Mei'hswei - bother  
  
Nain-de - type of hunt  
  
Nain-desintje-da - The Pure Win  
  
Nan-ku - alive  
  
Nok - unit of measure (equivalent to 13 inches)  
  
Pauk! - Expletive  
  
Pyode amedha - Soft Meat (humans)  
  
Rjet - type of animal  
  
S'yuit-de - low and demeaning description of something  
  
Setg'-in - deadly and quick  
  
Te'dqi - xenomorph secretion  
  
Thei-de - death  
  
Thwei - blood  
  
Tyioe-ti - escape pod  
  
U'sl-kwe - final rest  
  
Xenomorph- aliens  
  
Yautja-predator  
  
Yeyinde - "Brave One"  
  
Z'skvy-de - birth of xenomorph from host, eruptive phase  
  
"You still don't know what you're dealing with, do you? A perfect organism. Its structural perfection is matched only by its hostility"  
  
--Ash "I admire its purity, a survivor; unclouded by conscience, remorse or delusions of morality."  
  
--Ash  
  
Hello this Is Demongrante and if you didn't already notice I am new at writing story's so if it not the best I'm sorry but please review and tell  
me what I should work on thank you  
  
Prologue Four hundred years before the first recorded contact with the xenomorph species  
  
Military Flagship 'Émigré' Crew: 200 Course: derelict vessel (then earth) Mission: investigate derelict vessel This is the Flagship Émigré we are asking permission to return to earth after investigating the derelict vessel  
  
You have permission to return to earth after your investigation of the Derelict vessel understood  
  
We understand the procedures. And thank you for your permission to return home we greatly appreciate it. Thank you.  
  
Onboard the flagship Émigré  
  
Ok boys you know the drill get a boarding team together and suit up. The faster this gets done the faster we get home. Oh and don't be too picky about what to take, understand. We still have a job to do out here.  
  
Boarding party on derelict vessel  
Do you see any thing? No, do you? No, Maybe this wasn't a good Idea you never know. Come on stop being cowards we do have a job to do and besides how bad could it be? Hey guys look at what I found. What did you find this time Bruce? Well you tell me. They all look at thousands of eggs in a huge storage room. Um boss... (Turns on cam) what do you make of this? The captain looks at screen. Well I don't really know, bring some back on board.  
  
Back on board the Émigré in science bay  
Well what are they? I don't know, but it looks like they are hatching. Slowly the eggs start opening and then something from within moves. What's happening here? We are witnessing the birth of a newly discovered species! Then suddenly the five eggs that were brought onboard release they're deadly face huggers. Before any distress call or contact could be made, the hive cluster that will be known as the Émigré hive was created  
  
....................................................................Chapter 1...........................................................................  
Ten years after the cloning of lieutenant Ripley and the xenomorph queen, the destruction of the known xenomorph species, and the death of the newborn.  
  
Yautja hunting vessel 'Kainde Thwei' Crew: 10 Course: Earth Mission: peace agreements  
Translated to English: We have been heading towards earth rather slowly to finish the peace agreements with the Oomans and to ask to create some more Kainde Amedha upon their planet in controlled areas with our Rjet and other creatures.  
  
In armory  
Why can't the Oomans just let us use one of their mining planets? Do you know what I mean? Yes I know what you mean but there isn't any thing we can do about it is there. The council gave us specific orders that we need to follow so don't be such a C'jit Mei'hswei. Well you can be that way but when you go through an actual Kainde amedha chiva we'll see whose calling whom a C'jit Mei'hswei.  
  
On the deck of the 'Kainde Thwei'  
We are coming upon a ship sir. Where? Upon our port valve and it shows Kainde amedha signs sir. Pull up along side we might just have us a Kainde amedha chiva yet. Spear master get the crew ready we have a Nain-de.  
  
In armory  
Ok lets get things together, you. Yes sir. Get the Ki'cti-pa, and you. Yes. Get the Dahdtoudi. Every one else get your Awu'asa. We have some Kainde amedha to claim how do you like that.  
  
Onboard the vessel  
Well there were signs of the Kainde amedha just not what we wanted. They look out over one of the many cargo bays on the ship. Sir. One of the hunters comes running out of another of cargo bay. Sir some one else has been here but they left with eggs and these were praetorian eggs sir. That means some vessel out there has a queen onboard and could have landed back on another planet colonizing the planet. Ok calm down don't be so worried we don't even know if that happened maybe they missed a few that does not mean a whole planet could be taken over don't worry. Oh and send this vessel towards our home planet and tell them that we have the biggest shipment of Kainde amedha eggs we have found so far.  
  
Well any way that was the first chapter so review and tell me what I could  
do better on the next chapter thank you 


End file.
